


the red dawn (is it blood or is it the lost of my innocence?)

by ha4runoshine



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki! Sakura, BAMF Haruno Sakura, Badass Haruno Sakura, Gen, Missing-Nin Sakura, Powerful Haruno Sakura, Rouge Ninja Sakura, SAKURA IS A BADASS, Strong Haruno Sakura, Women being powerful, sakura and deidara are the bestest of friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ha4runoshine/pseuds/ha4runoshine
Summary: in another universe, haruno sakura longs for a love so impossible to reach. she exhausts herself training for her two boys and for herself.this is not that universe.in this universe, haruno sakura longs for power and acknowledgement. in this universe, haruno sakura abandons her good will.in this universe, haruno sakura becomes so much more than what people expected of her.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Deidara, Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura & Hidan, Haruno Sakura & Hoshigaki Kisame, Haruno Sakura & Kakuzu, Haruno Sakura & Konan, Haruno Sakura & Pein, Haruno Sakura & Tobi, Haruno Sakura & Tsunade, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 144





	the red dawn (is it blood or is it the lost of my innocence?)

**Author's Note:**

> the kind, rule follower and lovesick haruno sakura is gone. naruto and sasuke knows this, as well as kakashi.
> 
> it still hurts, they think as they watch their lost team mate grin wildly, the black cloak with patterned red clouds.
> 
> it still hurts to see her in the clothes of an enemy.

* * *

**“ _i found a place where i was considered strong, and i became addicted to it. “_**

Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi stares at their enemy with narrowed eyes, their chakra swirling in preparation for a long and grueling battle. 

Their enemy was someone with long blonde hair, tied into a high ponytail with a thick fringe covering one eye. His eyes were the shade of dark blue, and he was smiling darkly. There were mouths on his hands, the ones that made his destructive clay. 

“You’re Team Seven, un?” Their enemy clarifies, then he cackles as the three remaining members of the old genin team flinches at the address. “I forgot, un! You’re missing one member!” He laughs loudly, shaking his head side to side. Naruto growls lowly, fists shaking in barely concealed anger at the mention of his broken team.

”Enough dilly dally,” Sasuke spoke up, eyes swirling with the all-powerful Sharingan. He too, was irritated. He wanted to rip this man apart for even mentioning something so sensitive. Kakashi glances at him, but he too wanted to rip this man apart.

Naruto charges first, hands already forming into his signature hand-signs. Numerous Naruto clones popped into existence, all growling lowly as their eyes flickered from blue to red. 

Their enemy grins, throwing white clay formed into a bird. The clay expanded, forming into a huge bird and he hops right into it. “I’m not here to fight, un!” He says gleefully as he takes flight, circling around them. The Naruto clones all looked up at him, sneering. “COWARD!” Naruto screams as their enemy merely sneers back.

”Wow, now you _pissed_ me off, un!” The enemy growls, his hands shoving into his clay pouch. It chewed for a moment, before he removed it. “Take these bastards!” He cries out, throwing the clay figurines down. He grins, wild and free as he cackles.

”ART IS A BANG!”

Explosions rocked around the forest, burning down tree’s and grass. It ate away at the living things in the forest, creating fleeting explosions that set off wonderfully.

Deidara grins.

”That’s what you get for hurting her, hm!”

* * *

A young woman dressed in a long coat patterned with red clouds with white outlines walked serenely with a young man with long hair pulled back into a ponytail. Her hair was the beautiful shade of rose pink, her eyes the clearest shade of jade green with slightly pale skin. On her hand, was a ring with a red gem, with the kanji of _Destroy_ engraved into it.

On her head, was a scratched Hitai-Ate that bore the symbol of the strongest Hidden Village, _Konohagakure no Sato._

”You know, you didn’t have to come, Sakura-San.” A male spoke, his figure taller than both people with blue skin and gills on his face. His teeth were razor sharp and his eyes were dark. His hair was the shade of dark blue and on his forehead, was a scratched Hitai-Ate of _Kirigakire no Sato._

“I don’t particularly mind, Kisame-San! This is my home village we are talking about.” The young woman, now known as Sakura, replies cheerfully as she walks. The man besides her glances at her with hidden amusement in his eyes. 

“You probably just want to rub their faces in.” Kisame commented, grinning in a shark-like way. The female’s smile turned much more dangerous, eyes flashing in a predator manner. 

The Yin Seal on her forehead glowed ominously.

”It’ll do well if they realize I am no longer the same person they knew before.” Sakura chuckles, and it was unkind. Her chuckle was dark and full of promises. “Deidara’s encounter with your old team spurred this on.” Itachi concluded, eyes gazing at the female.

Sakura grins, wild.

She does not respond, but they both heard her answer.

’ _It was time for me to show them that I am so much more than what they expected.’_

* * *

Naruto growls, a dark and ugly thing.

In front of him, were two members of the Akatsuki.

Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi.

Besides him, he could already feel and sense Sasuke’s rage. It was a palpable thing and if Naruto was a less of a Shinobi he is, then he would have collapsed at the weight of Sasuke’s anger in seeing his brother that took everything away from him.

”Uzumaki Naruto.” Itachi says in a smooth voice, his eyes staring at the blonde who glares. “Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko. Come peacefully, and we will leave your village alone.” He speaks, his posture relaxed.

”Like hell I’m going to go with you bastards!” Naruto snarls, clenching his fists. Itachi cocks his head, his eyes analyzing the duo. “You will put yourself first, before the village?” Itachi echoes, and a small smile forms on his lips when he sees Naruto falter. “Itachi-San, you and I know that the Jinchuuriki will not go with us willingly.” Kisame tells him, swinging his bandaged sword.

”My name, is Uzumaki Naruto! Not Jinchuuriki!” He snarls, shadow clones popping up with clouds. Naruto rushed at Kisame, kunai held out and eyes blazing with anger. “SASUKE! I leave your bastard brother with you!” He roars, before he engages Kisame in a Taijutsu battle.

Sasuke does not respond as his eyes swirled powerfully. “I have waited three long years for this.” He speaks quietly, but his voice was angry and dark. “Today is the day you die, Itachi!” He snarls, charging at his elder brother. Lightning surrounded his Katana, forming into one long spear.

”Chidori Nagashi!”

Itachi dissolves into numerous crows once the Jutsu hits, and he forms a few feet behind Sasuke. “Weak.” Itachi echoes, as he stares at Sasuke’s rage filled form.

Sasuke charges again, his Katana meeting Itachi’s Kunai. Sparks flashed as the blades met, and Sharingans gazed at each other. One full of rage, one full of apathy. 

“Village or yourself?” Itachi says loudly, and he kicks Sasuke away as Kisame throws Naruto away with his sword. The duo crashes with each other, emitting groans of pain. Naruto snarls, his blue eyes flickering. “I’ll beat you before you lay a hand on my home, ‘ttebayo!” He growls.

Itachi tilts his head.

”Do you know a Shinobi’s first mistake, Naruto-Kun?” He asks the blonde, who falters. He did not expect Itachi to suddenly ask him a question. Itachi smiles, and it is victorious.

”It’s when they underestimate their enemy.”

At those exact words, the village of Konoha was rocked with explosions.

The duo freezes, no doubt hearing the screams of pain and cries of anguish ringing from the village. Rubble and dust wafted away from the village, forcing the gates open as boulders and wood forced itself out. Dust clouded the once great village, as flames and columns of smoke rose in the air.

”Bastards!” Naruto growls, eyes flickering red as he glares darkly at the duo who stood peacefully. “It’s that other missing-nin from before!” Sasuke growls, clenching his fist. 

“Which will you pick?” Itachi asks them once again. “The cillage? Or yourself? Surrender your life in exchange for the people you swore to protect, or leave them in ruins and run away?” Itachi asks them, gazing at them with an almost curious look.

”Your other team mate chose herself. What will her old teammates do, I wonder?” Itachi states , and he feels satisfaction and glee curl in his stomach at their frozen forms.

”No.” Naruto says in a horrified tone, his blue eyes staring at them in horror and terror alike. Sasuke was silent, eyes stuck on their enemies. “No. No. No.” Naruto chants, each word turning frantic. Sasuke’s brain whirred, before he flinches, as if somebody punched him.

He turns his back, sprinting to the village. Leaving his back to his enemy was a foolish idea, but he could not abandon the idea of her.

There was simply no fucking way.

Naruto followed him and they skidded to a stop when they reached their village. Houses were crumbling, civilians were screaming and crying, and Shinobi shouted orders after orders.

They ran across the village, and finally found what they were looking for.

The rest of Rookie Eleven stood in a circle, stances tense and weapons drawn. On the middle was a tall pole, miraculously surviving the devastating explosions.

Naruto’s heart stopped, and Sasuke’s blood turned icy cold.

Because standing on the top of the post, with rose pink hair whipping around her and cloak billowing with the dust that surrounded her, was Haruno Sakura.

Their lost teammate.

Her eyes practically shone in glee when she spots them, and a cheerful smile curls on her lips. “Look who decided to join the party!” She exclaims, laughing brightly. Sakura jumps down, cloak billowing as she landed gracefully on the ground. “Naruto-Kun and Sasuke-Kun.” She states slowly, her eyes shining. 

“You are outnumbered, Haruno. Surrender.” Neji spoke, his byakugan activated and his words full of promise. Sakura cocks her head, her smile still intact. “Do you really think your numbers scare me, Neji-San?” Sakura says, and then laughs at his tense expression.

Her laughter was dark, unlike her cheerful laughter from three years ago.

”My, you guys haven’t changed at all! Three years have passed, and you still think I’m the same, poor and weak Kunoichi you all had to look for!” Sakura chuckles, shaking her head.

”Sakura-San, please surrender. I do not want to fight you." This time, Shino spoke. “Why? Because you are greatly outnumbered and you will lose under the combined forces of the Rookie Eleven.” Shino speaks, his kikaichu buzzing.

Sakura grins, and it was a dark thing.

**_”Try me.”_ **

They all charged at her, Shino’s bugs buzzing. Akamaru and Kiba leaped, Hinata and Neji strikes, Ino prepares her Mind Transfer with steady hands, Shikamaru crouches, his shadow running. Chouji’s fists enlarged, and Lee rose his leg.

Sakura smiles, and before the duo could shout a warning, Sakura rears her fist back.

The ground beneath them shattered, sending boulders of rock and dust spiraling away. Neji and Hinata barely dodged boulders, and Hinata yelps in pain as a rock hits her forehead. Ino stumbles, landing flat on her behind as she gazes at Sakura with fear filled eyes. Lee crashes on a nearby building, groaning in pain. Kiba and Akamaru crashed on the ground, the ninken whimpering in pain. Shino’s bugs were crushed at her assault, and he was on his back, groaning in pain.

The dust clears, and Sakura stood, victorious. Her grin was wild and dark, green eyes alight with glee. “Do you see this?”

Naruto and Sasuke jumps away, landing on a stance as they stare at Sakura in surprise. One moment, she was in front of them and the next, she was behind them. The rosette ignores their reaction and she grins.

”This,” She gestures to the destruction around her, to the groans of pain of her previous comrades. “This is power!” She declares, laughing. “This is the power Akatsuki gave me! The potential they saw in me! The destruction I could reap and the pain I could sow! This is what Konoha **_failed_** to give me.” Sakura sneers, her eyes alight with glee.

”Sakura-Chan.” Naruto mumbles in surprise, and he flinches as Sakura pulls out senbons. “Well, I will even become more powerful if I defeat you both.” She says lowly.

Naruto barely managed to avoid her kick that shattered the earth below her. He could barely dodge at the senbons thrown at him eith pinpoint accuracy, each needle drilling with deadly poison. He could barely land a hit on Sakura’s ferocious attacks, each hit shattering his bones.

Sasuke charges, his Katana swinging down. Sakura turns to him, and her expression shits.

Her jade green eyes turned teary, lips pulled into a whimper as she sniffles, and Sasuke stops. 

_That was his mistake._

Sakura wasted no time landing a chakra enhanced punch to him, and he chokes out blood before practically flying to the other side of the village. She cackles, performing a flip to avoid Neji’s attack. Shino’s Kikaichu buzzed as it headed towards her. Sakura grins, and she forms hand-signs that Sasuke recognized.

**_”Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!”_** She bellows, expelling a large ball of fireball towards Shino’s kikaichu. The Kikaichu narrowly avoided the attack, and they all buzzed in anxiety. 

Sakura dodges as Hinata’s palm met the air where her head used to be, and her leg reaches Sakura’s abdomen. Hinata catches it, her byakugan activated and seething. “C-Come back!” Hinata pleads, jabbing a finger towards Sakura’s leg. 

The rosette cackles, jumping away and performing a flip in midair. 

She forces that chakra point to reopen.

”I used to be the apprentice of the Slug Sannin, Hinata-Chan. I can reopen my chakra points~!” She sing songs, and she jumps away as Kiba’s fang over fang hits where she was standing. 

Sakura laughs and cackles and chuckles as she avoids all of their attacks with zero hesitation. Her movements were graceful and swift, but her attacks were dangerous and fatal.

After five goddamn minutes, all of the Rookie Eleven laid on the ground, unconscious or some, half dead. Only Naruto and Sasuke was left, and they stared at the carnage their _weak_ team mate left behind.

Sakura grins, as Kisame and Itachi jumps down. “You done?” Kisame asks her, and Sakura nodded. “Yep~! Leader-Sama only wanted us to scare Konoha do why not scare them by defeating all of their Clan Heirs and some of their strongest Shinobi altogether?” Sakura giggles, brushing dirt away from her cloak. “Then let’s go.” Itachi beckons and the three jumps away.

”SAKURA-CHAN!” Naruto screams, and Sakura turns to him. His eyes were red and slitted, canines elongated and nails long. “I’LL BRING YOU BACK, I SWEAR! IF I HAVE TO BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY THEN I’LL DO IT!” Naruto growls, glaring at her.

Sakura smiles darkly, her green eyes flashing dangerously as her Akatsuki cloak billowed around her.

”Let’s see you try, _Jinchuuriki_ ”

And with those words, Haruno Sakura disappears and along with it, was the shattered ideals of her old team.

**Author's Note:**

> akatsuki sakura interested me so much PLEASE
> 
> deidara and sakura are besties they like to annoy itachi IT’S CANON WBK
> 
> don’t forget to leave a kudos !!! <33


End file.
